Darker than Black
by Saphiress
Summary: It's been over four years since Enma has touched a tennis racket, after she transfers to Rikkai; a school where her brother has no influence; she finds herself being blackmailed into joining the male tennis club and becomes friends with strangest 2nd year
1. Chapter 1

What if Shades of white's Yagyuu Hinata transferred from Hyotei to Rikkai? Who would she be related to? What if she did have a weak heart but suffered from something else?

**Would she still fall in love with the same person?**

**_Atobe Enma has lived her life as 'Atobe Keigo-sama's younger sister', sick and tired of her brother's over protective behaviour and arrogant nature she transfers to a different school where she __knows__ her brother's influence does not reach. There, she finds herself picking up a tennis racket for the first time in over four years, forging friendships with the strangest people and falling in love with the absolute __worse__ guy in the school…_**

_(I added chapter 1 to the end)_

**Darker than black**

**Prologue**

"En-chan! Where are you?" asked a mischievous but kind male, his black hair had a slight brown tint while his eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue, he was a male of sixteen years no more. He pushed aside the branches of the large hazelnut tree to find a small girl no older than eleven curled up beneath it, tears staining her dress. "There you are," he sighed with relief. "Found ya!" She continued to sob and ignored him. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked lifting her into his arms; she held onto him with her tiny hands and cried. "Okay, not that it matters but this is Prada, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cry on it…never mind actually, what's wrong?"

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked up at him, their faces were almost identical, possessing the same heart shaped face and blue eyes, her hair was jet black with a button of a nose. "Is it true? That we're going to Japan?" He laughed.

"Is _that_ what you're worried about? Yes we are but heck; it'll be fun, you, me, Qiqiue and that snort Kei. Oji-sama and Oba-sama will be happy to see us," he assured her.

"But Hahaue is here," she whimpered. "Hahaue's _grave_ is here!" She broke out into a fresh sob of tears.

"Okay, settle down there," he soothed patting her head. "You can still visit; we might be half way around the world but hell that's what a private jet is for!" She thought for a moment.

"Yeah…you're right, I guess."

"Of course, oh yeah! Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "A gift for you," she opened it to reveal an oval shaped pendent. It was made of some kind jasper porcelain, the backing was black with the carving of a very beautiful female; her hair tied up and a white rose on her shoulder as she looked right; in white, the detail was exquisite, like a three dimensional black and white photo. Surrounding the oval ceramic piece were stainless steel black roses and dark silver leaves decorated with nine sapphires the size of a large pin head. The carving was of their mother wearing her favourite pearl necklace and a tiny rose pin in her hair.

"It's beautiful," gasped the girl her eyes watering, she threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Thank you." He merely laughed.

"I'm just glad you like it," he replied. "Let's go home okay? Everyone's worried." She nodded but said quietly.

"No they're not; they're busy fusing over you and Keigo-niisama."

"Don't make an expression like that, you'll ruin that pretty little face of yours," replied her brother rubbing his thumb between her eyebrows. "_I_ was worried, isn't that all that matters?"

"You're the only person who even cares about me," said the little girl, her brother laughed at her blunt view of the world.

"Come now, I _know_ the cook adores you as does the housekeeper and head butler, the maids… not so much since you swapped one of the maid's face cream with pigeon droppings."

"They smelt the exact same and looked identical!" rebutted his little sister. "She didn't even notice the difference until _you_ made me tell her, I mean, how stupid can you get!?" she exclaimed, her brother smirked. "And the cook only likes me because I can cut an onion without cutting off my fingers and crying! The housekeeper puts up with me because I make no noise and the butler just likes to talk and I'm the only one who likes to listen!"

"Yes, well, let's go home, the cook made your favourite chocolate lava cake," her face lit up. "Then how about a game of tennis to burn off all those calories?" he offered, she nodded. "But _man_ are you improving quickly, you managed to give Kei a run for his money and he gives _me_ a hard time."

"Keigo-niisama had a cold," she explained. "And you're extremely slow when running left and right."

"Is that so? Never noticed," mused the male. "Let's go, shall I carry you?" he offered, she shook her head and climbed down.

"I can walk by myself," she said proudly and running off ahead.

"You little-" he muttered as he followed her, he only managed to catch up to her when they had left the park and waited for the pedestrian light to go green so they could cross. "En, hold my hand," said the brother holding out his hand, he noticed she had already put on the necklace without him noticing. She stuck out her tongue and shook her head, hurrying across the road the moment the light went green but the sound of a tyres screeching across the road caught her attention and she looked up to see a red racing car speed down the tar road but as it turned a corner it span out of control and headed towards her.

She was too terrified to move.

"Enma!" shouted her brother running towards her and knocking her aside, she landed on her side and had recovered from the sudden push in time to see the red sports car him and he was flung back and landed right in front of her. The car flipped and landed on its side, a bloodied male managed to get out before it busted into flames, the screams of a female quickly followed. But Enma paid them no attention; she was looking directly in front of her, her brother lying in front of her, his body still warm.

"Onii-sama?" she whispered shaking him. "Neh, Onii-sama get up." She shook him harder. "Onii-sama, neh Onii-sama. Get up. Open your eyes. Onii-sama." Tears were filling her eyes. "ONII-SAMA! ONII-SAMA! No…no, this, no…Onii-sama…" Enma removed her hand to discover it was now red, as blood trickled down his forehead, she screamed.

Unknown to her, the white rose on her pendent was no longer white, but red. Her innocent view of the world had shattered, her heart was now, darker than black.

**Chapter 1**

"Milady, we're almost there." Said the driver of a shiny black Volvo, it was the latest of its kind, bullet resistant windows, a carbon based body and able to reach high speed within seconds.

One of two passengers of this body armoured vehicle sat at the back and sighed in response; she wore a white polar shirt with diamond cufflinks and a black pencil skirt that started just below her breasts and ending just above her knee. They were tailor made and customized to fit her figure perfectly, a tuck there and a fold there made a tremendous difference. Black stiletto heels held tightly onto her feet, made of patent leather despite being a year old they were polished and gleamed as if they were brand new. One look at her clothes told anyone she was no ordinary female, on her left thumb she wore a silver emerald cut sapphire ring of a male design; too big to be worn on any other finger; large silver hoops graced her ears and a matching pendent around her neck. Her hair was jet black white her eyes the same colour as her ring.

"Milady is something wrong?" asked the male sitting beside her. He was of English descent, blonde hair so pale it was almost silver, he wore a turtle neck black sweater which flaunted his muscular build, navy jeans, black boots and a large black coat which concealed two guns and a knife, he had a third strapped to his ankle and another knife on the inside of his wrist.

"Nothing," she replied looking out the window with a pout. "I hate this." He felt a knot of sympathy form in his chest at her words. This was no life for a fifteen year old, this life of betrayal and mind games, the life of politics, and the life of the rich and powerful. It may have seemed splendid to the naked eye but the countless masks she had encountered since the age of five made her heart dark and cold, there was no warmth left in her anymore. She had changed a great deal from when he'd first met her, but his job wasn't to care for her mental well being but her physical state, as long as there wasn't a scratch on her, he had nothing to fear.

"Your grandfather's health is failing as is your grandmother's, despite his holding the title of president your father is the one making decisions now, you must endure Milady. He could cut you off from the family fortune with the click of a finger," said the blonde male, he spoke to her in English while she did the same, among the three of them only the driver had no idea what they were saying.

"I don't want his money," muttered the female bitterly, suddenly the image of a white hospital room appeared in her mind. "Once he comes back I'll be free, I'll no longer have a reason to listen and obey _him_…once he comes back…"

The knot in his chest tightened, she laid all her hope on one man, the chances of his returning were next to zero, only a machine was keeping his heart beating, if this was her only hope for freedom, it was futile, she was chained for life. The car pulled to a halt before an elegant office building, the front door was shielded from the sun by a balcony on the third and fifth floor, supported by stone pillars it gave off an almost imperial air, not counting the ground floor there were at least seventy levels.

"Milady," greeted a balding male in a stiff black suit as she stepped out of the car, her shoes clicked and echoed in the hallway. "It has been too long."

"Not long enough," she replied walking past him. "Is my father in his office?"

"Yes miss, but he's in a very important meeting right-" She froze and turned around, glaring at him. "I will go check to see if it is over yet." He said quickly running towards the reception desk.

"You should stop doing that," warned her bodyguard leaning in slightly to whisper in her ear, even with her heels he was over ten centimetres taller than her.

"I have to be in school in 30 minutes," she whispered back. "I can't stay here for too long."

"Milady, Atobe-dono will see you now," said the balding individual.

"Thank you," she replied but her words held no sincerity, the echoing of her footsteps rang through the hall.

"Who the hell is she?" exclaimed a female employee. "Acting like she's queen of the world."

"Shh! She'll hear you!" whispered her colleague. "I've forgotten that you're new here; she's the granddaughter of Atobe Kaname and daughter of Atobe Keisuke."

"Wait, what! I thought they only had one kid! You know, Atobe Keigo."

"No no, they had three, when the oldest son turned into a potato the Vice-president brought in the son of his mistress; he married _her_ and made _him_ the heir."

"So…"

"He passed over her as the legitimate heir because she's female."

"Oh my goodness! The poor thing. What type of horrid man is he? Bringing in his bastard son into the same house as his daughter!?"

"That's not the worst of it; he has three children, guess which two are the legitimate ones."

"The first and the second of course."

"Wrong, the first and the third."

"He was bedding two women at once!? The, the…" But he never got to hear what she called the Vice-president as the elevator doors closed he looked down at his young mistress, her fist were clenched as she tried to suppress her anger.

"Milady, perhaps it would be a good idea for you to give me your gun," he suggested, with her short temper she might actually shoot him this time. She opened her mouth as if to protest but closed her lips, bending down she pulled up her skirt revealing a small silver revolver strapped to her inner thigh, with much reluctance she handed it over to him.

"I suppose you're right, it wouldn't be a good idea if I ended up holding the gun to his head, or even my own, how I would love to disappear from this wrenched world, " she added. Anger flickered inside him, slamming his palms against the elevator wall either side of her; he pressed her to the wall.

"You can never disappear!" he said quietly resting his forehead against her shoulder. "You if you disappear I don't have a place to die, a master to serve." Her eyes widened in surprise at first but narrowed as she smiled.

"With your skills I'm sure there are many who are willing to hire you," she remarked.

"You promised me, when you saved my life that you'd choose the place where I died, my Lady."

"…That's right," said Atobe Enma quietly raising her arm she rested her hand on his chest. "Your arms, your legs, your mind, your very existence, down to the last drop of blood you belong to me." She dug her nails into his skin but he showed no signs of pain. "You can never betray me, can you, Riffeal Raddcliffe?" Riffeal held her hand in his and kissed it.

"Never, my lady."

* * *

"Did you see her?" whispered a second year as he swung his racket.

"No, damn it, was she good looking?" his team mate whispered back.

It was Monday morning training at Rikkai middle school home to the infamous Rikkai middle school tennis club, they had just won the regional's yet none of the regulars seemed the remote bit satisfied, especially the vice captain, at other school it was cause for a celebration but here at Rikkai it just meant there was another task up ahead and another reason to train.

"I don't know, wasn't the face I was looking at," replied the first with a smirk, he raised his hand for a high-five when a round fluffy yellow tennis ball hit him in the head.

"You there! Stop talking!" shouted the loud and booming voice of the tennis club vice-captain Sanada Geniichiro.

"Yes sir!" they replied immediately and returned to practicing their tennis swings.

"Slackers," muttered the vice-captain under his breath. He was a tall male, broad shoulders with dark hair and eyes, he had a strong nose and chin shaded by the front of his black cap.

"What's got them all distracted I wonder?" questioned Yagyuu Hiroshi pushing up his oval glasses which hid his dark brown eyes, his light hair parted on the left, the front falling just above his glasses.

"A new student," replied the data master Yanagi Renji, his closed eyelids hid his dark blue eyes, hair cut into a long fringe at the front and short at the back, he possessed a lean build, the collar of his yellow jersey zipped up to the top.

"This time of year?" questioned Kuwahara Jackal, his skin was dark and tanned most prominent on his shaven skull. It was already halfway through first term and the new first years students had already settled in, the basic groupings were already determined.

"The parents must have paid an arm and a leg to get her administrated into this school," remarked Marui Bunta, his hair a vibrant pink after just being dyed the day before, it complemented his lavender eyes and slim frame a lot better. Although Rikkai was a public school, for a student to even be considered halfway through a semester was next to zero.

"No, apparently the Dean himself personally recommended her," answered Yanagi. The Dean was the owner of the school, one position higher than the chairman and two higher than the principle, he was in charge of scholarships, extra activities… well basically the entire school budget. "He's an acquaintance with her father."

"A she huh?" muttered Marui picturing a spoilt blonde female with a teddy bear.

"So basically she used her old man's position to get her a position here," remarked Niou Masaharu, he had bleached silver hair tied into a pony tail at the back and cat like golden eyes, his voice had a rough tone to it but it was seductive at the same time, proven by his constant flow of female companions. "Puri."

Marui sighed. "Just what this place needs, another spoilt brat." Eyes flew towards Kirihara Akaya, the only second year regular and a violet tennis player on the court.

"What!?" he demanded, wrinkles appeared between his emerald eyes as he looked around confused. "What?!"

"Nothing," said Yagyuu softly. "On a different matter, how is Yukimura-bucho doing?" Suddenly the atmosphere grew grim and Sanada's face became stiffer than it already was.

"Not good actually," said Yanagi quietly. "He's having trouble scheduling an operation date; the earliest he can get so far is three days after the national tournament."

"You mean we won't have Yukimura-bucho for our third straight win!" exclaimed Kirihara. "Won't there be a blind spot in our third consecutive victory!?"

"Fool," muttered Sanada hitting Kirihara on the head with his fist. "We will win no matter what! We will not be defeated."

"We'll find a way to fill the hole Seiichi left behind," said Yanagi calmly.

"How? It's a pretty big hole?" questioned Marui.

"We'll find a way."

**I was going to make it a Rikkai version of Shades of White but I had too fun with the story line and it made a 180 degree turn =P…oops. ****I guess it's safe to say this story will be more…dark than the others**

**PS. As usual, I have bad grammar, I had a beta reader but then my friend got angry at me for not asking her to do it so I let her but then she got too lazy and took forever to get back to me… so send me a PM or Review if you find any**

**PPS. If she gets marry Sue-ish TELL ME! Well actually WARN ME! Is a better way of putting it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Milady," said Riffeal quietly gently shaking Atobe Enma. "We're here." Enma stirred and opened her eyes; she looked at Riffeal and wrapped her arms around his neck and now rested against his collarbone. Riffeal laughed. "Milady," he repeated, Enma let go and looked out the window, they were right outside the school gate.

"Drive down a kilometre or two," said Enma.

"Milady?"

"If someone sees me getting out of this car I'll skin you two alive, I'm suppose to be a normal student," said Enma, the driver looked over his shoulders and started to drive only when Riffeal nodded. He didn't doubt she could, once when the two had been abducted, he had hunted the food while she cooked it, she skinned it; even gutted it; without a finch of the smell or the thought of how her expensive clothes were getting dirty. He looked back on his memories when she had threatened to cut off a man's head herself, but with her slender frame it would had probably taken a full day for her to hack off the neck, in the end Riffeal shot him to save time and he was spared the pain and humiliation of being beheaded.

"On the condition I accompany you," he replied, Enma opened her mouth to argue but his raised an eyebrow and made an unmoveable expression.

"Che! No one's going to try assassinate me while I walk to school, no one knows I'm here, to them I'm Sodeno Shirayuki, a fragile but kind transfer student." Riffeal couldn't keep it in, he snorted at her words, although not in the slightest offended Enma still kicked him.

"Forgive me Milady; will this mean you'll be keeping than infamous sharp tongue of your in check?" Enma feigned surprise as the car pulled to a halt; she reached for her bag and opened the door.

"Well of course, if I don't practice my acting skills will diminish," she said in an overly feminine and innocent voice that seemed to come to her naturally, Riffeal smiled and shook his head in defeat, there was no arguing with her.

"If you say so Milady," he replied getting out of the car as well, closing the door he held out his hand for her school bag. "Allow me."

"Gosh, you think I'll be able to handle walking?" she asked handing him the bag.

"If you desire I could carry you," Riffeal offered with an overly formal bow. She scoffed at him and walked away, he soon followed, yet not once did he move his free hand from his coat pocket where he gripped a gun.

"Let the curtains rise."

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked Niou as he watched an overly priced black Volvo drive away. Yagyuu walked not far behind him with a book in his hand.

"See what?" he questioned pushing up his glasses.

"Nothing," answered Niou. _That car, it doesn't belong in these parts, Hyotei maybe, but not here._

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sodeno Shirayuki, and I will be your classmate starting from today," said a long haired female as she stood at the front of the class, something seemed different about her, something separated her from the rest of the class, Kirihara could put his finger on it, but he could feel it in his gut.

"Does anyone have any questions for Sodeno-san?" suggested the form room teacher as he sat at his desk.

"What's your favourite colour?" asked one of her new classmates.

"Why are your eyes blue?" asked another.

"Who's your role model?"

"What's your favourite book?"

"One at a time," scowled the teacher. "Sorry, they're young so they get excited over the smallest things." Sodeno covered a quiet laugh with her hand.

"You're not one to talk!"

"Yeah! Remember when your wife brought you a new tie!" Laughter echoed through out the classroom.

"Hush! Enough about my life, Sodeno-san?"

"Well, my favourite colour is blue, umm…I learn Ballet and a bit of the waltz," she began. "My role model…is Catherine the great and my current favourite book is 'Memoires of a Geisha'." Kirihara raised his hand.

"Favourite TV show?" Sodeno frowned for a second.

"Umm…most likely 'The Tudors' or I just watch the news," she replied. Kirihara frowned; even her TV choices were posh.

"Have you been over seas?" asked a female student.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I've recently been to England and France," she answered. "It was cold and I've vowed to only go back during the summer." It was a cheap joke but it earned quite a few laugh, most of them were from males who seemed to have a dreary look in their eyes.

"We'll could you sit down beside Kirihara-kun?" asked the teacher. Sodeno nodded and walked down the classroom, both male and female eyes starred after her in envy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to him holding out her hand. Kirihara raised his and shook it, the touch of her hand wasn't what he had expected, they were slightly coarse and he could feel the define bumps of calluses.

"You too, I'm Kirihara Akaya, if you need anything, just ask," he offered.

"Thank you, I will."

* * *

Niou yawned as he sat on his favourite spot on the school roof, numerous numbers of students smoked and dank here but Niou just liked to cool breeze than smelt slight of stale vomit and alcohol. The sound of the door opening caught his attention; quickly he climbed onto the roof of the door and peered down. There was a blonde individual, dressed in all black like the matrix, he had a pair of binoculars in his hands and was looking through them to a second floor classroom in the west wing, them being in the north.

He didn't look like a starker, he was too handsome, if he wanted a female he'd most likely get her. Yet why was he here? Niou continued to hide while he pocketed his binoculars and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, ignoring the fact he was smoking Niou looked closely at the cigarette lighter, it looked to be made of white gold and was engraved, an expensive high-class item. Who was he?

Niou was tempted to just turn around and fall asleep when the door opened once more and this time a female with long black hair enter, he couldn't see her face but he was more interested in her legs anyway.

"I though you'd at least last until recess," remarked the man, she took the cigarette from him and took a puff.

"The class is a bunch of idiots, the teacher asks them to solve a simple quadratic equation and by god not even two of them can do it," she sighed and took another puff.

"Miss Enma, perhaps you're just that bit smarter than them," he noted sharing the cigarette.

"I have to go, I told them I was on my way to the nurse office," the female sighed, taking one last puff she turned around and pushed open the door. Niou hide while she did so, not being able to see her face at all.

_Enma?_ He pondered, who was she? Was _she_ the new student?

* * *

"Akaya-kun?" asked Yagyuu. "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, no it's fine," replied the kouhai.

Atobe Enma or Sodeno Shirayuki now, walked through the school ground to the front gate where Riffeal waited, it had been a long and boring day, so boring in fact she began teaching herself a new pen trick. As she walked she spotted a tennis racket and ball on a nearby bench, the smiling face of her brother appeared in her him, she dropped her bag and picked up the racket, raising her arm she swung just as her brother had taught her, she pretended to serve and slice a ball remembering how to add both top and back spin, even after all these years her body remember.

"You there!" exclaimed a male as he walked towards her.

"Oh, sorry, I saw it on the bench and I had always wanted to try tennis so I…" said Enma with a fake slight blush and stuttered as she handed him back the tennis racket. "I'm sorry." The moment he had a grip on it she picked up her bag and ran.

"Something wrong Yanagi?" asked a stern looking Sanada as he walked towards the nearby drink tapes.

"Nothing, maybe," said Yanagi quietly. _She said it was her first time but…her stance, it was flawless, there's no doubt she's played before…why did she lie? And why hasn't she joined the tennis club if she's this good._ "Geniichiro, did you by any chance recognize her or catch her name?" Sanada frowned in thought.

"I saw her name on her bag; I think it was Sodeno Shirayuki."

"Sodeno Shirayuki, huh? Perhaps we found another prodigy in our mist…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome home Lady Enma," greeted over twenty or so servants and maids in English as Enma stepped off the elevator and walked onto the second floor of the Atobe hotel. The second floor was VIP with restricted access even on the elevator, with the need of a key card to enter; Enma wore hers as a pendent on a white gold cord. She dropped her bag on the floor but before it even touched the ground it was in the arms of a young male, around fifteen or so, he appeared to be of Korean birth with dyed red hair and dimples.

"Ahh! That was boring," sighed Enma as she journeyed up the stairs to her room, two steps behind her were three males, one was the red haired Korean born carrying her bag, another had platinum blonde hair and olive eyes; he appeared to be of French descent while the third had long black hair, his fringe fell into his eyes while the back was tied up in a ponytail. All three were dressed in two tailed coats and polished black leather shoes.

"Would you like something to drink?" offered the red head as Enma entered her on suite room; he placed her bag on her desk.

"No thanks Wan Kai," replied Enma, his face fell. "On second thought make me a cup of tea."

"Yes my lady," Wan Kai turned to head to her kitchen when the olive eyed male stopped him.

"My Lady, pardon my rudeness but you always either drink Earl grey or Japanese green tea, wouldn't it be more appropriate if either myself or Yuu to make it?" Wan Kai cheeks went red with embarrassment, what he had just said was true, he was no saint in the kitchen.

"Its fine Eugene," answered Enma. "Wan Kai, just a regular mug will do three bags, half milk, three tablespoons of sugar and plenty of ice." Wan Kai smiled again and bowed.

"Yes my Lady." Although the portions sounded large, the mug was also. Enma sat down on white couch, removing her shoes she tossed them across the room and laid on the sofa.

"Pardon me for asking, but how was your first day?" questioned Eugene picking up her shoes; opening her cupboard he placed them inside.

"Boring, sleep inducing and un-entertaining," said Enma, Yuu walked over to his mistress and leaned against the back of her sofa.

"Milady your standards are just too high," he remarked, Enma sat up and grabbed hold of his tie pulling him closer to her.

"And how so?" she asked quietly.

"Your idea of a good time involves a room full of adults, a cunning plot and a bottle of red or white wine," he said with a smirk. Enma looked into his jet black eyes and smiled as well; she kneeled and leaned towards him.

"It almost scares me how well you know me," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"Well of course," he replied. Enma laughed and let go, leaning back on the sofa she threw a pillow at him.

"Arrogant much?" she said as Wan Kai returned with an extremely large mug that read 'I love you thiiiis much' with a cow hugging it. "Thank you," she said kindly to the young servant as she took the mug and took a sip, she twitched. "Bit too much milk."

"Oh! S-sorry, I'm so sorry my lady, I'll go-" Enma laughed and waved him away.

"Its fine, drinkable at least."

"Y-yes my lady," stuttered Wan Kai as he blushed. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Enma drinking from the giant mug; Yuu sat by the window sill reading a book, Eugene was massaging Enma's shoulders while Wan Kai stood in the corner feeling out of place. Suddenly there was a large crashing sound which caused him to jump, both Eugene and Yuu remained calm while Enma seemed almost bored.

"Eugene, guard Lady Enma," directed Yuu retrieving his sword from inside a large stuffed teddy bear; it was his weapon of choice, it's reach was not as long as a gun but it was silent, quick and suited to his fighting style, perfect for sneak attacks; without complaint Eugene removed a gun from underneath the sofa. Enma rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me they followed me all the way here? First New York, then France even England, now…"

"You _do_ realise you probably pissed someone off and now they're trying to kill you?" remarked Yuu, had it been anyone else who spoke, they'd be dangling from the London tower in their birthday suit.

"Shut up."

"I've contacted Mr. Radcliffe," said Won Kai running across the room and jumping onto the cupboard holding a mid ranged sniper gun. "He's outside with a car ready."

"Eugene, get Lady Enma out of here now!" said Yuu.

"Don't need to tell me twice," replied Eugene grabbing a pair of sturdy boots and helping Enma put the on. "Shall we go my lady?" he asked opening a window, suddenly the door slammed open, Won Kai pulled the trigger shooting the man in the shoulder, but he wasn't alone.

"Lady Enma!" exclaimed Eugene grabbing his mistress by the arm.

She pulled free from his grip and ran towards the desk, she didn't care about anything in the room, on the that pendent and that pendent alone did she refuse to lose, she kicked open the secret door revealing a plain looking package, grabbing she turned to run where a stranger carrying a knife intercepted. Enma kicked him between the legs then slammed her elbow into his jaw; she wasn't the type of person who waited to be saved.

"Lady Enma!"

"Coming!" she replied. "Stay safe!" she shouted to Yuu and Wan Kai.

"Yes my lady!" they replied while she and Eugene climbed out the window.

"This way," directed her servant grabbing Enma's wrist and running towards the back exit. "There are several others outside; I'll stall them while you get out of her my lady." Enma wanted to complain, she hated the entire set up, sacrificing others to save herself, she hated it.

"Get in," said Riffeal, he sat waiting in a speedy black sports car, Enma kissed Eugene on the cheek.

"Come back safe," she said quietly. "All of you."

"Yes my lady." Enma smiled weakly as she climbed into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Alright," Eugene checked to see if his gun was properly loaded. "Time to do what I really get paid for," he turned around and fired the gun at one of the pursuing men.

"Is something wrong Milady?" asked Riffeal.

"Nothing," replied Enma looking away and hiding her watery eyes.

**Sorry for the delay, first exams, then my computer crashed, then I closed a word document without saving the file and I had to type the entire thing all over! New chapters for other stories coming soon…hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Atobe Enma lay still awake on her bed holding her oversize stuffed toy in the shape of the large pink ball shaped character Kirby right in her arms. Countless thoughts ran through her mind as she worried for Wan Kai, Eugene and Yuu's safety.

"Milady," whispered a degraded voice, Enma sat up to see Eugene stumbling towards her, she gasped but not for his sudden appearance in her room but the pooling blood at his side, he was missing an arm. His face was paler than ever. "Milady," he smiled. "I'm glade you are safe."

She clambered out of bed and rushed to his side. "Oh goodness! Are you alright? We have to get you to the hospital!" She stood up and reached for her phone when she saw Yuu bleeding on her bed, she took a startled step back only to walk into something…or someone, she turned around to see Wan Kai smiling at her, his eyes empty and hollow. She wanted to scream, but no sound came from her lips.

"Milady," soothed Riffeal kneeling beside his mistress as she tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamed, he took hold of her hand and held it tightly. "Enma." Enma sat up quickly, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Yuu! Eugene! Wan kai!" she whispered.

"Alive and well," he assured her. "Wan kai was grazed by a bullet but he's fine Milady, he's alright." Her entire body trembled and almost unconsciously Riffeal embraced her. "It's okay Milady," he whispered to her. "It's alright," he said once more. "You're safe, you're safe with me," he repeated to her, over and over again.

Enma rested her head against the nape of his neck; it felt so warm, so comfortable in his arms. Raising her hand she reached for his.

"You are safe with me," said Riffeal once more taking her trembling hand in his.

Although she was comfortable in his arms, she knew it wasn't love, nor was it lust, just desire. She needed him, just as he needed her, they were neither friends nor lovers and she would never consider him family, but they were accomplices, companions, and in a way, partners. "You belong to me Riffeal," she whispered, not even sure he could hear, but that didn't matter, she was saying it more for her own benefit. "Yours arms," she gripped his hand. "Your legs, you eyes, your heart, down to the last drop of blood. You of all people can never betray me," she said to him. "Do you understand?" she asked him in a slightly louder voice, she pulled away from his embrace and pressed him down onto her bed, she kneeled above him her hair failing past her ears and brushing against his chest, neck and shoulder. "Do you understand?" she repeated.

"Yes," he answered looking into her eyes. "I will never betray you, I will never leave you, I swear this to you in my blood." She crawled closer towards his head. Riffeal raised a hand and touched her cheek. "I will never lie to you; I am yours to command, all of me, down to the last hair and droplet of blood."

"That's right," she said quietly, raising her hand and removed his from her cheek, she leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching. "If you betray me, I'll kill myself," she whispered.

Riffeal raised his neck and kissed her. "Never," he whispered back, Enma smiled and they kissed once more.

Perhaps it wasn't love on Enma's side, but Riffeal's…

Enma laid sound asleep in Riffeal's arms, he head resting against Riffeal's bare chest while her nightgown was discarded on the floor; her expression was not peaceful but at least at ease.

"She's a child alright falling asleep right after," remarked Yuu as he walked into the room. Riffeal ignored him as he carefully got out of bed taking extra precaution not to wake her up. "Oh! Pants still on, I'm guess you two didn't do it then." Riffeal glared at Yuu.

"Stop that," he said quietly. "Where's Eugene?"

"Still at the hospital with Wan kai, their story is that he fell out a window…then again it's true, although they failed to mention the sea of bullets that he managed to avoid while doing so."

"I see," Riffeal picked up his shirt and placed on arm through one sleeve when he spotted Yuu starring at him. "What?"

"What are you thinking?" he demanded quietly. "We _work _for her! It's not a good idea to get involved in such a way with out employers; we're contract assassins and bodyguards! We do as we're told, get the job done and avoid our boss as much as possible, not comfort them! That's their problem, not ours!"

"Jealous are we?" asked Riffeal, Yuu froze for a moment. "You'd like to know what it's like to hold her in your arms, to stroke her hair, to hold her hand-" Yuu grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not like you Yuu," continued Riffeal. "The one I serve isn't her father, unlike you I'm not paid to spy on her, in fact, I'm not a contract assassin at all, I am given a monthly cheque, but there's nothing official about, the money is more of an allowance for daily expenses, I do not charge a feel for protecting her."

"Then why do you?" demanded Yuu.

"Because I want to," the assassin's eyes widened. "I want to be by her side, I want to protect her, I want to support her, I want to comfort her, and unlike you, I can." He smirked, anger filled Yuu's eyes, and jealousy ravaged his heart. "Like you, I've fallen for out spoilt, self-centred and short tempered mistress, but unlike you, she found me, and since then I've stayed by her side with the sole intent of protecting her, unlike you, money isn't an objective, unlike you, I'm not obliged to report on her actions to her father, and unlike me, Wan kai and Eugene, she hand picked us to be her guards, you were forced upon her." Yuu clenched his fists to punch the day light out of him but kept his fist at his side.

"Let go of me," said Riffeal pushing Yuu back. "I'll tell you this, I don't trust you, and until the day her father pulls you from this job to do another, I will continue getting in the way between you and Enma. I will never leave you alone with her; I'll never even let the two of you speak with out someone being there to protect her. And I've told Eugene and Wan kai to do the exact same. Her health and safety is my first concern, and I will do everything it takes to protect her."


End file.
